


The Baker

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [38]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fix-Fic, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts), Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: It's the Opening Night Gala for the storybook Museum of Art, and Neal takes this opportunity to confront Ansem about the disappearance of Naminé.  Meanwhile, Cora and Milinah travel to the dilapidated ruins of Radiant Garden, where they make an enterprising offer for its Restoration Committee.  And, in the past, Radiant Garden's prince has an affair with a baker — that may soon come to have consequences in his future.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION GARDENS — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          It’s bright and sunny.  A royal picnic is going on.  Half of     

          the GUESTS are female.  It’s only the highest-class people       

          of the kingdom (and surrounding kingdoms).  They are being       

          served by the ROYAL KITCHEN STAFF, including a YOUNG WOMAN.      

                                                                           

          A PRINCE walks up to the table.                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE                                       

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG WOMAN                                  

                    Can I get you anything, Your                           

                    Highness?                                              

                                                                           

                              PRINCE                                       

                    What would recommend?                                  

                                                                           

          She looks at a pile of rolls.  He grabs one and bites into       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              PRINCE (cont’d)                              

                         (chewing)                                         

                    Delicious.                                             

                                                                           

          She smiles, and he swallows.                                     

                                                                           

                              PRINCE (cont’d)                              

                    And who, among you, do I have to                       

                    compliment for this fine delicacy?                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG WOMAN                                  

                         (still smiling)                                   

                    That would be me.                                      

                                                                           

                              PRINCE                                       

                    Well, I must say, you are quite the                    

                    cook!                                                  

                                                                           

          She smiles again.  Suddenly, a HAND hits the Prince’s            

          shoulder.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Ansem!                                                 

                                                                           

          The Prince turns around to see HIS FATHER THE KING before        

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Come!  You are expected to speak!                      

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I apologize, father.  I was just —                     

                                                                           

          He looks at the young woman then back at his father.             

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    — grabbing a quick snack!                              

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Well, now that you’ve eaten, you                       

                    can speak!                                             

                                                                           

          He leads him away.  The woman resumes tending to the             

          food.  The HEAD COOK passes her a tray.                          

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    Olive, take this around.  Pass some                    

                    hors d’oeuvres.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She piles some hors d’oeuvres onto it and walks away.  Then      

          the SAUCIER walks up to his boss, concerned.  The King and       

          Ansem step on a stage.                                           

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Attention!                                             

                                                                           

          Everybody calms down.                                            

                                                                           

                              KING (cont’d)                                

                    Thank you all for coming today!  My                    

                    son has a few words.                                   

                                                                           

          Ansem takes his father’s place.  He is visibly                   

          nervous.  But, he opens his mouth to speak.                      

                                                                           

                                                         SMASH CUT TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DATASCAPERS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                             

                                                                           

          ZERO WISE yawns, as he stares out the door at the pouring        

          rain.  He starts to turn around.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Zero walks away from the door and heads for his office.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Zero sits down at his desk and wakes up his                      

          computer.  Displayed on the monitor is his mailbox.  He has      

          one new message, "REMINDER: Opening Night Gala Tonight" from     

          "SBMoA Events".  He sighs, as he opens it.                       

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    How did I ever get invited to this?                    

                                                                           

          He scrolls down to a section highlighting the inaugural          

          temporary exhibit: Local Masterpieces from the Storybrooke       

          Art Studio.  Accompanying it is a photo of NAMINÉ and            

          LAWRENCE in eighties fashion.  He is wearing shades.             

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          MR. GOLD is behind the counter, inspecting a decorative          

          bowl.  NEAL and HENRY enter, and the former closes an            

          umbrella.  Gold looks up.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Bae!  Dropping off Henry?                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Well, yeah, but that’s not the only                    

                    reason I’m here.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Gold)                                         

                    Anything you need me to do?                            

                                                                           

          Gold steps around the counter and hands his grandson the         

          bowl.                                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Take a look at this.  Make sure                        

                    it’s good.  Then, do the same with                     

                    the rest of the stuff on the floor.                    

                                                                           

          Henry nods then heads behind the counter.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Neal)                                         

                    Thanks for bringing me, dad!                           

                                                                           

          Neal smiles.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (to Neal)                                         

                    Alright, to what do I owe this                         

                    pleasure?                                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Alright, so you know there’s this                      

                    gala thing tonight.  Are you going?                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Wasn’t planning on it; in fact, I                      

                    already sent my regrets.                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Are you sure?  I mean, you’re quite                    

                    prominent.  You BASICALLY own this                     

                    town!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    There’s nothing basic about it, my                     

                    son.  Besides, there will be plenty                    

                    of people there.  Midas...Rapunzel                     

                    RUNS the place!                                        

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Zero Wise.                                             

                                                                           

          Gold nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    What do you know about him?                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    He was a king...who got                                

                    overthrown.  His people hated                          

                    him.  And I can’t blame them.                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Well...he’s the subject of my                          

                    latest story.                                          

                                                                           

          Gold snickers.                                                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    He’s untouchable.  How many                            

                    monarchs do you know that survive                      

                    coups?                                                 

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Snow White, Regina Mills...                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Forget I asked.                                        

                                                                           

          Neal laughs.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    What I’m trying to say is: Be                          

                    careful, when dealing with Ansem                       

                    the Wise.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Grandpa!                                               

                                                                           

          Gold turns his head.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Yes, Henry?                                            

                                                                           

          Henry holds up a lamp.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    This lamp has a short.                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Nothing that can’t be                                  

                    rewired.  I’ll call Relena.                            

                                                                           

          He smiles then turns back to Neal.                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    Good luck on your story.                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Consider coming.  Papa.                                

                                                                           

          Neal exits.                                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    He got you there, didn’t he?                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Shut up!                                               

                                                                           

          Henry smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION KITCHEN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                  

                                                                           

          Olive is alone in the kitchen, cleaning up.  Ansem descends      

          a staircase that’s just outside a doorway.                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Where’s the rest of the staff?                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    New cook cleans.                                       

                                                                           

          She dumps some scraps into a bin.                                

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

          He enters.                                                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    You know —                                             

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    — I never did catch your name.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Olive.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Well, Olive, perhaps I can help.                       

                                                                           

          She smiles.  He proceeds to help her clean up.                   

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    Bread was good.  You’re a great                        

                    baker.  I see why you were hired.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I mean it!                                             

                                                                           

          He spots a scrap of bread.                                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    What’s this?                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Pumpernickel.                                          

                                                                           

          He eats it.                                                      

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    It’s amazing.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAYS — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          The King is walking with a RED-HAIRED MAN.                       

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    I do look forward to working with                      

                    you more, Lord Way.                                    

                                                                           

                              LORD WAY                                     

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Come.  Follow me.                                      

                                                                           

          He leads him around a corner.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION KITCHEN — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Olive and Ansem, as before.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    You know, I, uh, don’t just make                       

                    bread.                                                 

                                                                           

          He looks at her.  She looks back.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE (cont’d)                         

                    Cakes, cookies, brownies, you name                     

                    it, I bake it.                                         

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    You know, I’ve always been fond of                     

                    carrot cake.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          Without turning her head, she grabs a carrot from behind         

          her.  She sets it on the counter and takes out a knife.          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE (cont’d)                         

                    Carrot cake it is!                                     

                                                                           

          She begins chopping the carrot.                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Now!?                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Yeah!  Trust me, you haven’t tasted                    

                    carrot cake, until you’ve had my                       

                    grandfather’s secret recipe.  OW!                      

                                                                           

          She shakes her hand.  She cut her finger.                        

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Let me see.                                            

                                                                           

          She shows him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    It’s not too bad.  Here.                               

                                                                           

          He hands her a napkin.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She wraps it around her finger and ties it.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAYS — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          The King and Lord Way continue walking.                          

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    I have something special for such                      

                    an occasion.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION KITCHEN — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Holding Olive’s hand, Ansem looks behind him, up the stairs.     

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    My father.                                             

                                                                           

          He looks back at her.                                            

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    I should go.                                           

                                                                           

          She nods.  He looks around for an exit.                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

          She points to the dumbwaiter.                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Dumbwaiter.                                            

                                                                           

          He runs toward it.                                               

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          She follows and helps him inside before closing the              

          door.  The King and Lord Way enter.                              

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Follow me to the wine cellar.                          

                                                                           

          They brush past, completely ignoring Olive, and into another     

          room, down some stairs behind a latched door.  When it           

          closes, she returns to the dumbwaiter and helps Ansem out.       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    I’ll have that cake sent to your                       

                    room.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He exits up the stairs.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION WINE CELLAR — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          The King pours some wine into two glasses, one of which he       

          hands to Lord Way.                                               

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    To happy beginnings!                                   

                                                                           

                              LORD WAY                                     

                    And what they may bring!                               

                                                                           

          They drink.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN SQUARE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          JIM HAWKINS is in the center of a square in Radiant              

          Garden.  The town is in ruins but in the process of              

          repair.  Beside him is NANCY.  Half of the CROWD is female.      

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    Nearly thirty-five years ago, this                     

                    town was destroyed by a coup.  Now,                    

                    it’s time to rebuild.  Not just                        

                    rebuild Radiant Garden — no — but                      

                    rebuild our lives.  I grew up in                       

                    the small port town of Montressor,                     

                    and we had some issues with                            

                    pirates.  But, from that, I was                        

                    able to gain the experience sailing                    

                    the oceans, in search of Flint’s                       

                    treasure.  And we found it!  That                      

                    made me realize I can do more.  I                      

                    helped out some in Traverse Town,                      

                    where I met Nancy —                                    

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    — and then we realized.  This                          

                    place needs us.  We’ve made a great                    

                    deal of progress over these                            

                    years.  But we’re not done.  Far                       

                    from it.  So, what do you                              

                    say?  Let’s get back to work!                          

                                                                           

          Everyone cheers.  Nancy puts her hands on Jim’s shoulders        

          and smiles.  When the crowd dissipates, CORA is left             

          standing, slow-clapping.  MILINAH is beside her.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Very good, Mr. Hawkins.  Spoken                        

                    like a true politician.                                

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    Hello, Cora.                                           

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RADIANT GARDEN RESTORATION COMMITTEE HQ — DAY               

                                                                           

          Nancy is holding Cora and Milinah in the RGRC’s                  

          Headquarters.  Jim storms in.                                    

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    You’ve  got a lot of nerve coming                      

                    here, after what you pulled!                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    What ever are you talking about?                       

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Lizard.                                                

                                                                           

          Cora waves her hand, dismissively.                               

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Oh, her.                                               

                                                                           

          Jim folds his arms.                                              

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (scoffs)                                          

                    It’s not what WE want!  It’s what                      

                    YOU want!                                              

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    What do you mean?                                      

                                                                           

          Milinah waves her hand, and Jafar’s bottle appears in her        

          arms.                                                            

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Is that —                                              

                                                                           

          Milinah nods.                                                    

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    We would be more than happy to                         

                    grant you one of our wishes.                           

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    What’s the catch?                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Get us into Hollow Bastion.                            

                                                                           

          Jim ponders this.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Half the crowd is female.  Gold and BELLE enter.  Neal, who      

          is with EMMA and Henry, spots them, and they walk up.            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Nice to see you could show up!                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well, I gave it some thought, and                      

                    I...couldn’t pass it up!                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Neal)                                         

                    You had him at "papa."                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That was a low blow!                                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Yeah, well...so was dropping me                        

                    into a beanhole.                                       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well, I believe I should say "hi"                      

                    to Rapunzel.                                           

                                                                           

          He walks away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    So, how are you doing?                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, I’m great!  Yeah, it’s nuts how                    

                    many deputies I’m gaining!                             

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    And I hired a librarian this year!                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I heard!  Yeah, I believe he’s the                     

                    SON of MY new guy!                                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    YES, yes.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Riku says he’s, like, SUPER-smart,                     

                    too!                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Yeah, he says he had private                           

                    tutors.  Between the two castles he                    

                    lived in.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right...’cause he’s ALSO my uncle!                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Who AREN’T you related too!?                           

                                                                           

          This, admittedly, stumps Henry.  Elsewhere, Gold walks up to     

          LILY and RAPUNZEL.                                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Rapunzel!                                              

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Hello, Mr. Gold!  How kind of you                      

                    to stop by!                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    You know, I really don’t care much                     

                    about parties, but you and I are                       

                    both powerful people.                                  

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Really!?  You want to talk business                    

                    at MY party!?                                          

                                                                           

          He’s left dumbfounded.                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                         (laughing)                                        

                    I’m just kidding!  You should’ve                       

                    seen the look on your face!                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    You’re hilarious.                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Well...if you two are going to talk                    

                    business, I’m going to seek out my                     

                    family!                                                

                                                                           

          She walks away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Love ya!                                               

                         (to Gold)                                         

                    I love her!                                            

                                                                           

          He smiles.  Lily spots IENZO, RIKU, LAWRENCE, and                

          MALEFICENT.  Ienzo is pointing out a painting to Riku.           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    See, you can see how this is quite                     

                    representative of the Dutch master.                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Uh, sure.                                              

                                                                           

          Ienzo lightly hits him, and they both laugh.  Lily               

          approaches.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    HEY!                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Lily!  There you are!                                  

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Any sign of Zero Wise?                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Not yet.  But I’ll keep on the                         

                    lookout.                                               

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    Where are Briar and the others?                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Phillip’s sick, so she’s helping                       

                    Aurora and Mulan take care of him.                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Oh...Well, I hope he gets better!                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’ll send your love their way!                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ANSEM’S ROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          Ansem is standing at the window, gazing at the                   

          garden.  Hearing a knock at the door, he turns around.  A        

          MAID is standing there, carrying a cloched tray.                 

                                                                           

                              MAID                                         

                    Your Highness?                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

          She sets the tray on his bed and removes the                     

          cloche.  Underneath is a cylindrical cake with white             

          icing.  Around the top face are six carrots made from orange     

          and green icing.  Next to it are a fork, a knife, and a          

          napkin.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MAID                                         

                    From the kitchen, sir.                                 

                                                                           

          He looks up from the cake to her.                                

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Thanks.  Have a nice evening.                          

                                                                           

          She curtsies then leaves.  He sits on the bed, grabs the         

          fork, digs in, and takes a bite.  Evidently enjoying the         

          carrot cake, he smiles.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION KITCHEN — DAY                                

                                                                           

          The kitchen is aflutter with its staff, half which are           

          female and includes the head cook, saucier, and                  

          Olive.  While they are working, preparing breakfast, Ansem       

          enters, carrying the tray.                                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                         (to Olive)                                        

                    You were right.                                        

                         (to all)                                          

                    Carry on.                                              

                                                                           

          He sets the tray down.                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    That was the best carrot cake I                        

                    have had in my entire life.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    I aim to please.                                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Yes.  Of course.                                       

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    What are you doing here!?                              

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I beg your pardon?                                     

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    You heard me.  There’s an                              

                    upstairs.  There’s a                                   

                    downstairs.  You stay up.  We stay                     

                    down.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Just giving my personal compliments                    

                    to the baker.                                          

                                                                           

                              SAUCIER                                      

                    And, now that you have, you may                        

                    leave.                                                 

                                                                           

          Ansem smirks then exits.                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    WAIT!                                                  

                                                                           

          She runs out.                                                    

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    OLIVE!                                                 

                                                                           

          She chases her out, but the saucier holds her back.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAYS — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Olive chases Ansem down the hall.  He stops and turns            

          around.                                                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Is there something you want to tell                    

                    me?                                                    

                                                                           

          She catches up to him.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Yeah, no problem.  It’s YOU who                        

                    should be thanked!                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Duly noted.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Now, um, I believe you were making                     

                    breakfast.                                             

                                                                           

          He smiles then walks away.  The head cook runs out of the        

          kitchen to Olive.                                                

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    Oh, you are LUCKY no one caught                        

                    you!  Come on.                                         

                                                                           

          She leads her back into the kitchen.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          Zero enters.  Immediately, he spots GRANNY’s catering table      

          and bolts for it.  He scans it for something to eat.  Then,      

          he spots something familiar — carrot cake.  He puts a slice      

          on a plate.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    I didn’t know you had carrot cake                      

                    on your menu.                                          

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    I don’t.                                               

                                                                           

          While he takes a bite, she points behind him.                    

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    HE brought it.  Wasn’t about to say                    

                    "no."                                                  

                                                                           

          Zero looks behind him and swallows, surprised: It’s LUXORD.      

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    It’s my great-grandfather’s secret                     

                    recipe.  Do you like it...dad?                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Zero, Luxord, and Granny, as before.                             

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    I only have one child, Luxord, and                     

                    you’re not her.                                        

                                                                           

          He starts to walk away.                                          

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

          Zero stops.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    What are you SO afraid of,                             

                    anymore?  You have NOTHING left to                     

                    lose!                                                  

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    But, when I get everything back,                       

                    ooh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Where.  Is my sister?                                  

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Regretfully, dead.                                     

                                                                           

          He walks away and bumps into Gold.                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Take it from me, Mr. Wise: Your                        

                    children...are supposed to be the                      

                    best of you.                                           

                                                                           

          He looks at Neal.                                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    Don’t let those moments slip away.                     

                                                                           

          He pats Zero on the back twice then walks away.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HAWKINS HOUSE — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Jim and Nancy are eating dinner.                                 

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                         (chewing)                                         

                    You know —                                             

                                                                           

          She swallows and dabs her mouth with her napkin.                 

                                                                           

                              NANCY (cont’d)                               

                    — we should consider their offer.                      

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    You can’t be serious!                                  

                                                                           

          She slams her fork on her plate.                                 

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    I AM serious, Jim!  This is a big                      

                    town!  We’ve been at this since the                    

                    Curse broke, and we’ve only made so                    

                    much progress!  That genie’s wish                      

                    can solve all our problems just                        

                    like that!                                             

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    Yes, but at what cost?                                 

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    We just need to help them break                        

                    into Hollow Bastion.                                   

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    Yeah.  On the surface.  But, deep                      

                    down, we’ll have made a deal with                      

                    THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!                                   

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Oh.  Go ahead.  Try telling that to                    

                    ANYBODY who has EVER dealt with                        

                    RUMPELSTILTSKIN!                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN MARKETPLACE — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          In a marketplace that overlooks the central square, Milinah      

          is at a stand, looking at some jewelry.  She hands the           

          VENDOR a bag of money and points to a ring.                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    I’ll take that.  For the hook.                         

                                                                           

          Nancy walks up to her.                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                         (to Nancy)                                        

                    Sorry, I’m good.                                       

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Where’s your mother?                                   

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Where’s your — Jim?                                    

                                                                           

          Jim comes up the stairs.                                         

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    Right here.  We’ve talked it over,                     

                    and we’ve decided that...we want                       

                    your help.                                             

                                                                           

                              VENDOR                                       

                    How wonderful!                                         

                                                                           

          He waves his hand and, in a puff of red smoke, transforms        

          into Cora.                                                       

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (to Milinah)                                      

                    See?  Told you they’d come around!                     

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Okay...keep the money...                               

                         (to Jim and Nancy)                                

                    And here I thought we’d have to go                     

                    to someone else!                                       

                                                                           

          She laughs.                                                      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Alright.  Let’s go.                                    

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    Now!?                                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Yeah, now!                                             

                                                                           

          Jim and Nancy exchange glances.                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    We have no time to lose.                               

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Come on...                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Cora takes the bottle out from behind the counter and tosses     

          it to Milinah.  They then all head across the marketplace        

          and down some stairs, into a borough.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN BOROUGH — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Jim and Nancy lead Cora and Milinah up a set of stairs           

          across the block.  At the top, is a bridge.                      

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    The castle restoration site is just                    

                    across the bridge.                                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Then, take us there.  What’s the                       

                    hold-up?                                               

                                                                           

          He and Nancy exchange another glance then continue across        

          the bridge.  On the other side, they climb down some stairs      

          and head to a gate.                                              

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    This requires a...special key.                         

                                                                           

          She takes out a small key with horns on the bow —                

          Maleficent’s horns.  She inserts it into the lock and turns      

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              NANCY (cont’d)                               

                    After you.                                             

                                                                           

          Together they climb up a hill that leads to the castle.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION FOREST — DAY — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Ansem and Olive are walking through a forest on the grounds      

          of the castle.                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    My parents died, when I was very                       

                    young.  So, I was raised by my                         

                    grandparents.                                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I see.  And your grandfather taught                    

                    you everything you know.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                         (nods)                                            

                    Now, I’m taking care of them.  So,                     

                    I got a job here.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

          She leans against a tree.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    What about you?  I mean, SURE                          

                    you’re the Prince, but there’s GOT                     

                    to be MORE!                                            

                                                                           

          He lets a butterfly land on his finger.                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I fancy myself a bit of a                              

                    scientist.                                             

                                                                           

          The butterfly flies away, and he returns his attention to        

          Olive.                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    Nothing from my family, of course.                     

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Nah, I just spent some time reading                    

                    science books in the library.                          

                                                                           

          She bounces off the tree —                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    You know —                                             

                                                                           

          — and walks up to him.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE (cont’d)                         

                    — baking is a form of                                  

                    chemistry.  You need to measure                        

                    things just right, you change                          

                    things with heat...                                    

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I see what you mean.  I suppose we                     

                    do have chemistry.                                     

                                                                           

          She looks right at him.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Do we, now?                                            

                                                                           

          He chuckles then kisses her.                                     

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    You want to see the lake?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Ooh!                                                   

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          They walk away.  Then, out of the bushes SOMEONE IN WHITE        

          lurks.                                                           

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION KITCHEN — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          The head cook is dumping pasta into a pot of boiling water,      

          while the saucier is stirring some minced vegetables, oils,      

          and whatnot in a saucepan.  Olive enters.                        

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    You’re late.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Sorry, I was —                                         

                                                                           

          The head cook points at some bulbs of garlic behind her,         

          without even turning.                                            

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    Make some bread.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Yes, ma’am.                                            

                                                                           

          She walks over to the garlic and begins chopping it.             

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    Were you with the Prince, again?                       

                                                                           

          Olive looks up, astonished.                                      

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    Yeah, I know.                                          

                                                                           

                              SAUCIER                                      

                    Easy...                                                

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK                                    

                    It’s kind of obvious.  Just be                         

                    careful.                                               

                                                                           

          She walks over to a wedge of cheese and hands it to Olive.       

                                                                           

                              HEAD COOK (cont’d)                           

                    If the Head of Household or the                        

                    King found out —                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    I’d be out of here.  I know.                           

                                                                           

                              SAUCIER                                      

                    And that would be a shame.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION POSTERN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                

                                                                           

          Cora, Jim, Milinah, and Nancy are breaking down the wood         

          blocking the doorway to the castle.                              

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Did you HAVE to treat this with a                      

                    fire-proofing spell!?                                  

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    It seemed like a good idea at the                      

                    time!  We weren’t exactly PLANNING                     

                    on BREAKING SOMEONE IN!                                

                                                                           

          The planks fall down.                                            

                                                                           

                              NANCY (cont’d)                               

                    Now, come on.  Let’s go.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAYS — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Cora, Milinah, Nancy, and Jim are walking through an unlit       

          hallway.                                                         

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    So, what is it you’re looking for,                     

                    exactly?                                               

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    All in due time, Mr. Hawkins.                          

                                                                           

          They reach a door.  Jim jiggles the doorknob, but it doesn’t     

          budge.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Allow me.                                              

                                                                           

          She takes out her gun and points it at the lock.  BANG!  she     

          shoots the lock off.  The door flings open, and they enter.      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You ARE your father’s daughter...                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION KITCHEN — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          Again, the kitchen is aflutter.  Ansem enters.  But Olive is     

          nowhere to be seen.  The HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD, however, is.         

                                                                           

                              HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD                            

                    Looking for someone?                                   

                                                                           

          Ansem is absolutely stunned.                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD                            

                    Come to my office.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAYS — DAY                               

                                                                           

          The Head of Household and Ansem walk through the hallway.        

                                                                           

                              HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD                            

                    It has come to my attention that a                     

                    member of the staff has attempted                      

                    to...seduce you, Your Highness.                        

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    I must assure you —                                    

                                                                           

                              HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD                            

                    There is no need.  Our informant                       

                    explained everything.                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Informant?                                             

                                                                           

                              HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD                            

                    Yes.  The staff member involved in                     

                    the cover-up has been disposed of,                     

                    as well.                                               

                                                                           

          They stop at a door.  He opens it.                               

                                                                           

                              HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD (cont’d)                   

                    After you, Your Highness.                              

                                                                           

          He enters.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD’S OFFICE — DAY             

                                                                           

          The King is in there.  After Ansem enters, the Head of           

          Household follows and closes the door.                           

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Hello, Ansem.                                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Father.                                                

                         (pause)                                           

                    Olive was a great baker.  There was                    

                    no need to —                                           

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    See!  That’s how I know she got to                     

                    you!  Which I simply must not                          

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KING (cont’d)                                

                    allow.  We can’t have                                  

                    you...cavorting with the help.                         

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    How did you — Who told you?                            

                                                                           

          The Saucier steps out of the shadows.                            

                                                                           

                              SAUCIER                                      

                    Hello, Your Highness.                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    But, I —                                               

                                                                           

                              SAUCIER                                      

                    Well, I simply could not allow a                       

                    member of the kitchen staff                            

                    to...corrupt the Prince.  And to                       

                    think —                                                

                         (tsks)                                            

                    — our own head cook facilitated                        

                    your little...affair.                                  

                                                                           

                              HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD                            

                    Thank you for your help, Mr.                           

                    Skinner.  You will be greatly                          

                    rewarded.                                              

                                                                           

                              SKINNER                                      

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          He exits, smirking.                                              

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Ansem —                                                

                                                                           

          He puts his hand on his son’s shoulder.                          

                                                                           

                              KING (cont’d)                                

                    — I need to know: Where you                            

                    two...intimate?                                        

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Father...                                              

                                                                           

          The King removes his hand.                                       

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                    Because, if you were, she may use                      

                    that against you.  Should she                          

                    ever...bear a child.  You mustn’t                      

                    allow her to.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          Zero tries to avoid Luxord as he worms his way through the       

          crowd.  Only to bump into Swanfire.  Neal points his tape        

          recorder at him.                                                 

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Hello, Mr. Wise.  Neal Cassidy from                    

                    the Storybrooke Daily                                  

                    Mirror.  Wondering if you would be                     

                    so kind as to comment on a few                         

                    things.                                                

                                                                           

          He hands it to Emma and takes out a notepad.                     

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                         (looking at Emma)                                 

                    What is this?  An interrogation?                       

                                                                           

          He starts to walk away.                                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I was just wondering what you                          

                    thought of the special exhibit.                        

                                                                           

          Zero stops.  And turns around.                                   

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    I’m sorry?                                             

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    The local art?  In particular that                     

                    of the missing woman Naminé?                           

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    I have made it quite clear.  She                       

                    was attacked by gridbugs.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, umm...see here’s the thing: I                    

                    have this superpower —                                 

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Yes...I know ALL about it.  Look,                      

                    the boy Roxas was SO scarred from                      

                    the incident, he BEGGED me to wipe                     

                    it from his memory.  And you can                       

                    put THAT on your record.                               

                                                                           

          He walks away.  Past the very man he was trying to avoid, by     

          the way.  I think he heard him.                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Uh...what about that one?                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    There was an ounce of truth...                         

                                                                           

          Luxord smirks and walks away.  Anyway, Lily and Lawrence         

          walk up to them.                                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Any luck?                                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Well, he’s still selling that same,                    

                    old story...So, no.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not quite!  He did add a little to                     

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Great!  So, we can take him down?                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not from what we gave him...                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    But your superpower —                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    — isn’t exactly admissible in                          

                    court!                                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    A polygraph test is!                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Are you...asking me to forge                           

                    evidence...deputy?                                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    No, I’m just saying that...in the                      

                    town of Storybrooke, perhaps your                      

                    superpower could be considered the                     

                    equivalent...                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You know, you MIGHT be on to                           

                    something, but I’d have to check.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    He DID say that he wiped Roxas’                        

                    memory of the gridbug incident,                        

                    though.                                                

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    You know what?  I am SICK of                           

                    hearing about gridbugs!                                

                                                                           

          He walks away.  And Lily, Neal, and Emma all share looks of      

          agreement.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION STUDY — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Cora, Jim, Milinah, and Nancy find themselves in a round,        

          yellow room.  It’s nice.  There is a painting of Xemnas on       

          the wall.                                                        

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Oh, well that doesn’t belong here.                     

                                                                           

          She knocks it down from the wall.  Milinah sniffs twice.         

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Treasure-hunting sailor to                             

                    treasure-hunting sailor?  Notice                       

                    anything...odd?                                        

                                                                           

          He looks around, stopping at a bookshelf.                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Bingo.                                                 

                                                                           

          She and Jim pull it to the side.  Behind it is another           

          door.  They go inside.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION COMPUTER ROOM — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Cora walks to the center of the metallic room, laughing, as      

          she twirls around.  Milinah walks up to her, and she faces       

          Nancy and Jim.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    One more room, and you may have                        

                    your wish.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She looks across the console at a window that overlooks a        

          seemingly-endless collection of heart tubes — WITH               

          hearts.  There are stories of them.  Jim and Nancy walk up       

          to them.                                                         

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Ansem the Wise’s Heartless                             

                    Manufactory.  The worlds’ largest                      

                    heart vault.                                           

                         (inhales)                                         

                    And it’s within my grasp.                              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION COMPUTER ROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY          

                                                                           

          Cora, Milinah, Jim, and Nancy, as before.                        

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    That’s why you wanted in here.                         

                         (deep breath)                                     

                    So you could...rebuild                                 

                    your...card...soldier...army.                          

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Wind Waker.                                            

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    I’m sorry?                                             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (laughs)                                          

                    You’re forgetting —                                    

                                                                           

          She rubs the bottle, and JAFAR comes out, an a puff of           

          smoke.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    — I.  Have.  The bottle.                               

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    ’Sup.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Wind Waker?  It’s a game.  And its                     

                    ending seems so —                                      

                                                                           

          She waves her hand around, trying to think of the right          

          room.                                                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                         (smiling)                                         

                    — apropos!                                             

                                                                           

          She lowers her hand and turns to Jafar.                          

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Jafar...do flood this town for                         

                    me.  And do more damage than the                       

                    last guy!                                              

                                                                           

          Nothing.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Oh dear...It appears I forgot to                       

                    say, "I wish!"                                         

                         (clears throat)                                   

                    I WISH —                                               

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS AND NANCY                        

                         (in unison)                                       

                    WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!                                

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (grinning)                                        

                    Still want your wish, then?                            

                                                                           

          Nancy and Jim exchange glance for the third                      

          time.  Because...rule of three.                                  

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    We’ll do it.  We’ll...help                             

                    you...break into Ansem’s vault.                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    How fortunate!                                         

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    So...you don’t need me, right now?                     

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    You!  Will stay up here with                           

                    me!  While the Hawkins take my                         

                    mummy downstairs!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN STREETS — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          Olive is walking in the streets.  Ansem runs up from a           

          corner far behind her.                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Olive!                                                 

                                                                           

          She stops and turns around, just in time for him to catch        

          up.                                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    You shouldn’t be here.                                 

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Yet, here I am.  I have something                      

                    to show you.                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He chuckles.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Come on.  Follow me.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EMPTY BUILDING — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          The building is recognizably Olive and Pumpernickel, but it      

          hasn’t been dressed, quite yet.  Things are kind of tossed       

          aside.  It needs a little love, but it shows                     

          potential.  Ansem and Olive enter.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Where are we?                                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He runs up to the counter.                                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    This is where you will take                            

                    orders.  And just look!                                

                                                                           

          He gets behind the counter and runs up to the shelves.           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    Just imagine!  All the bread that                      

                    will be displayed here!  And cakes,                    

                    and cookies, and brownies, you name                    

                    it!                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I bake it...                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Come!  Let me show you the kitchen!                    

                                                                           

          He runs into another room, and she follows.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EMPTY BUILDING KITCHEN — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Olive looks around, as Ansem shows the place off.                

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Imagine a stone oven here, and a                       

                    stove there!  You know, should you                     

                    need it!                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He goes to the center.                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    All your pots can hang here!                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                         (tearing up)                                      

                    I love it!  Thanks!                                    

                                                                           

          She smiles, and he follows suit.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          SNOW and DAVID walk up to the catering table.                    

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Hi, guys!  What brings you here?                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Um, art?                                               

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    This place is importance to                            

                    Storybrooke?                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Yeah, good point.  Feel free to                        

                    take whatever you want.  Food-wise.                    

                                                                           

          The Charmings pile food on their plates and walk away from       

          the table.                                                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    You know, I’m very interested in                       

                    the sorts of things here.                              

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Rapunzel walks up to them.                                       

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Hi!  There you are!                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Hi, Rapunzel!                                          

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I’ve got to say, this is quite                         

                    impressive.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Well, I couldn’t have done it                          

                    without your help.  If you hadn’t                      

                    convinced me to escape that tower,                     

                    I’d STILL be up there!                                 

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Think nothing of it!                                   

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright!  Now, if you’ll excuse me,                    

                    I need to find Lily.  I think she’s                    

                    with your daughter, plotting                           

                    against Zero Wise.                                     

                                                                           

          She walks away.  Snow puts a confused look on her face.          

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    She and Neal are just...grilling                       

                    him for information about Naminé’s                     

                    disappearance.                                         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Okay, then...                                          

                                                                           

          David, trying to find something to put Snow’s mind off this,     

          looks around and spots Belle with Ienzo and Riku.                

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Hey, look!  There’s Belle!                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          He points to them, and they walk up them.                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Hi, Belle!                                             

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Snow!  David!  How are you?                            

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    We’re great!                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Haven’t seen you in the library, in                    

                    a while.                                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well, you know —                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    We JUST got a whole collection of                      

                    AMAZING science books!                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    I should...check them out, then!                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yeah, they might be great for your                     

                    class!                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Good to know my teacher needs an                       

                    excuse to use the local library.                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Shut up.  Or I’ll give you an F.                       

                                                                           

          He rolls his eyes at her, and she smiles.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          The place is now dressed up.  Olive is at the counter, where     

          a LONG LINE waits, half of which is female.  Ansem is next       

          in line.                                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    Hello.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    You think I was about to miss your                     

                    opening?                                               

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT SIX                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          The place is now empty.  Ansem is helping Olive clean up.        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    You know, you really didn’t have to                    

                    stay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    Don’t be absurd.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    What will your father say?                             

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    He’s away.  At the Way Estate.  I                      

                    acted like I was too sick to go.                       

                                                                           

          Rather than responding, she continues to pack up unsold          

          bread.                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM (cont’d)                        

                    Is something the matter?                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    You should go.                                         

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE                                  

                    I am with child, Ansem.                                

                                                                           

          He gasps.                                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG OLIVE (cont’d)                         

                    YOUR child.                                            

                                                                           

                              PRINCE ANSEM                                 

                    You DO realize, if anyone found                        

                    out, it would be scandalous.                           

                                                                           

          Tearing up, Olive sniffles and nods.  Ansem exits.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          REGINA, ROBIN, and ROLAND enter.  Snow walks up to them.         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well, it’s about time you showed                       

                    up, Madame Mayor!                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    A queen is never late.  Everyone                       

                    else is simply early.                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Oh...Wait, did you just quote —                        

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    We watched The Princess Diaries                        

                    last night.  Both of them.                             

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    I thought the first one was better.                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well, I guess things are...crazy                       

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    In what way?                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    My daughter is trying to get                           

                    information out of Zero Wise.                          

                                                                           

          This catches her attention.                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    About what?                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Naminé.                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Oh, yeah.  Her.                                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What’s THAT supposed to mean!?                         

                                                                           

          She looks around then leans in.                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Regina, do you KNOW something?                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Walk with me.                                          

                                                                           

          Regina and Snow walk away.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    What do you suppose that was all                       

                    about?                                                 

                                                                           

          Roland shrugs.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN STREETS — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          Now older, OLIVE is delivering bread door-to-door.  A            

          carriage rides through, splashing her.                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Hey, HEY!  Watch it!                                   

                                                                           

          She looks at her basket.  And the soaked loaves inside.          

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CARRIAGE — DAY                                              

                                                                           

          ANSEM THE WISE is seated, alone.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Stop the carriage!                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN STREETS — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Olive, as before.  The carriage stops, and Ansem gets out.       

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Please.  Allow me to make it up to                     

                    you.  I’ll pay for these, so you                       

                    don’t lose any money replacing                         

                    them.                                                  

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    How long has it been, twenty years?                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I believe I’ve popped by every now                     

                    and again.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Rould must have been at the                            

                    counter.                                               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Yes...he was.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN HILLS — SUNSET                               

                                                                           

          Olive and Ansem are running through a wheat field,               

          laughing.  They stop to catch their breaths.                     

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    How’s king life treating you?                          

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Uh...kingly?                                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    What’s this about new guards?  From                    

                    outside the kingdom?                                   

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Well, my father’s guards just                          

                    weren’t up to my standard.                             

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    And what of the rumors of science                      

                    experiments?                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Well, you didn’t expect me to give                     

                    up, did you?                                           

                                                                           

          Olive sits down and gazes at the view of town.                   

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    The town looks beautiful from here,                    

                    at this time of day.                                   

                                                                           

          Ansem sits beside her.                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    It does, doesn’t it?                                   

                                                                           

          She looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    You know what else looks beautiful?                    

                                                                           

          He looks at her, smiling.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE (cont’d)                               

                    A freshly-baked loaf of bread.                         

                                                                           

          She smiles, then they both laugh.  Then kiss.  Then fall         

          down.  Then — uh oh.  Yep, now they’re embraced; time to         

          cut away.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          ROULD is at the counter, closing shop.  Olive and Ansem          

          enter, laughing.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    You’re back, I see.                                    

                                                                           

          He glares at Ansem.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    Hello, father.                                         

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I’m not your father.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    Spare me the plausible                                 

                    deniability.  I’ll be in the                           

                    kitchen.                                               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I...should probably head back to                       

                    the castle.                                            

                                                                           

          He starts to exit.                                               

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He stops.                                                        

                                                                           

                              OLIVE (cont’d)                               

                    Don’t be a stranger.                                   

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I’ll see what I can do.                                

                                                                           

          He leaves.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          Regina and Snow are walking through a hallway.                   

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    And she just GAVE it to you!?                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well —                                                 

                                                                           

          She stops.                                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    — not EXACTLY.                                         

                                                                           

          Snow stops and glares at her stepmother.                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    I needed it at the time, okay!?                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    And then what?                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    That was the last I saw her before                     

                    the Curse.  However...                                 

                                                                           

          She tilts her head.  Snow’s mouth gapes, and she shakes her      

          head.                                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What did you do?                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    A year into the Curse, Naminé,                         

                    Zero, and Lawrence showed up in                        

                    town.  Memories intact.  I drained                     

                    Naminé of her powers, before she                       

                    could use them to wake everyone                        

                    up.  In exchange, they requested                       

                    access to something.  Belonging to                     

                    Kurt Flynn.                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Kurt Flynn — THE Kurt Flynn!?                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Yes, THE Kurt Flynn.  We made                          

                    deals.  And, now that I think of                       

                    it, it MAY have something to do                        

                    with Naminé’s disappearance.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    You KNEW something that may have                       

                    HELPED us, and you didn’t even                         

                    bother TELLING!?                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    IT DIDN’T OCCUR TO ME, UNTIL JUST                      

                    NOW, OKAY!                                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Okay.  It’s okay.  Things escape                       

                    minds all the time.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          Snow looks at a nearby painting.                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          She turns around and sees what Snow sees: a painting of a        

          deck of cards.  In SPACE!                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Oh, I shudder to think of what my                      

                    mom’s up to, right now!                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HEARTLESS MANUFACTORY — NIGHT                

                                                                           

          Cora has her hands raised, gathering the hearts with her         

          magic, while Jim and Nancy stand behind her.  Once they are      

          all together, she snaps her fingers, and they disappear in a     

          puff of red smoke.                                               

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Alright, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          Ansem walks up to the storefront and notices it’s closed for     

          the day.  So, he knocks on the door.  Rould answers.             

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    Go away.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I am the King.  You will let me in.                    

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    JUST DO IT!                                            

                                                                           

          Rould rolls his eyes and opens the door.  Ansem enters.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Rould closes the door behind Ansem.  Olive is seated at the      

          table — holding a BABY.                                          

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I guess I missed a lot.                                

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    You think!?                                            

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Her name’s "Naminé."                                   

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I see...Well, um, I just thought                       

                    I’d let you know — before it’s                         

                    announced — that apparently I’m                        

                    betrothed.  The wedding’s next                         

                    month.                                                 

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    What?  You want me to cater that                       

                    event!?                                                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    No, no no.  Chef Skinner’s got that                    

                    covered.                                               

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    May his kitchen be cursed with                         

                    rats.  So, tell me: Who is she?                        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Lord Way’s daughter.  Her name’s                       

                    "Vivonne."                                             

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Is there anything —                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Please go.                                             

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I —                                                    

                                                                           

                              OLIVE                                        

                    Don’t ever come in here again.                         

                                                                           

          Rould opens the door.  Ansem exits, and he follows.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Rould closes the door then faces Ansem.                          

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    You heard her.  Go.                                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Right.  But what about —                               

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    Naminé!?  No!  Forget it!  You                         

                    didn’t want me, you don’t get                          

                    her!  I am your son, whether you                       

                    choose to acknowledge it or                            

                    not!  And, yes, your blood MAY run                     

                    through her veins, but you chance.                     

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I have no children.  Not yet.  But,                    

                    hopefully, this union with the Way                     

                    family will produce an heir to the                     

                    thrown.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROULD                                        

                    And the gods help that child.                          

                                                                           

          He reenters the store, slamming the door behind him.  This       

          evidently wakes Naminé, as she starts crying.  Ansem             

          dismisses it, as he walks away.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          KAIRI and Henry are looking at a piece of modern art.  ROXAS     

          and AQUA pass behind them.  The former spots them.               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Hey, guys!                                             

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi turn around.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh, hi!                                                

                                                                           

          Roxas and Aqua walk up to Henry and Kairi.                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Interesting...style here.                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    That...what people do, now!                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    This...This is true.  You know                         

                    what?  I’m just going to leave you                     

                    three together, while I go check                       

                    out this Greek art exhibit.                            

                                                                           

          She points to a spot on her map.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Smiling she walks off.                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I...feel like...we...should                            

                    PROBABLY check out the special                         

                    exhibit, at SOME point.                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART TEMPORARY EXHIBIT HALL —          

          NIGHT                                                            

                                                                           

          Henry, Kairi, and Roxas enter to find Lawrence sitting alone     

          on a stool.  Well, not ENTIRELY alone.  Maleficent is with       

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey...                                                 

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Hello.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    We couldn’t NOT stop by!                               

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Why don’t we give you a tour?                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That would be nice.                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT SIX                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	7. Chapter 7

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN MARKETPLACE — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Cora, Nancy, Jim, Milinah, and Jafar are overlooking the         

          central square.  Milinah tosses Jim a wish.                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Make it count, Hawkins.                                

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    I wish...for the complete                              

                    restoration of Radiant Garden.                         

                                                                           

          The wish changes color and Jafar waves his hand.  Light          

          bathes the town and the castle it surrounds.  A couple magic     

          sparks, and it’s good as new.  EVERYONE comes outside.  Half     

          of them are female.  They are in awe.                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    It’s beautiful...Well, time to go!                     

                                                                           

          She, Cora, and Jafar walk off, while Nancy puts her arm          

          around Jim.                                                      

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    We did it.                                             

                                                                           

                              JIM HAWKINS                                  

                    But, at what cost?                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CORA’S ROOM — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Cora walks up to a dollhouse and opens it.  She climbs           

          inside, shrinking, as she does so.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DOLLHOUSE — NIGHT                                           

                                                                           

          Cora walks around, a wide smile on her face, as she admires      

          her new collection of hearts.                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
